Black Blood
by YourNervousAuthor
Summary: All I can say is I don't know yet, I don't know where I'll carry it so I can't summarize it yet.
1. Delivery

Chapter 1

Kid paced up and down the hall, worry lines furrowing his brows.

"Do you think he'll cry when he sees the unsymmetrical worry wrinkles he made on his face?" Patty snickered loudly as she leaned close to her sister.

"Don't mock him, I remember when he was born" Lord Death stated, bouncing up and down as he appeared behind the two girls.

"Ah! Lord Death! Where did you come from?" Liz asked nervously, her fear of hospitals making her panicky.

"A better question is why did you leave your room?" Patty asked, eyes large as she got close to Lord Death's face.

"A new child in a family is a blessing, and my soul is attached to the city, not that room. Anything I miss from not watching that blasted mirror will be taken care of another day" Lord Death looked over at Liz; she had curled into a chair, arms around her knees. "Umm Patty? Is Liz okay?" Lord Death looked at Patty with a bizarre expression on his face as she burst out in giggles.

"Oh she's just afraid a ghost is going to show up because of how many people die here" Lord Death stepped back slowly as he looked over the Thompson sisters, deciding it would be easier to chat with his panicky son.

Turning around, Lord Death watched his son as he slowly turned a chair in the waiting room to mimic the one on the opposite side.

"Perfect" Kid stated before pacing once again in the now symmetrical waiting area.

"How's it going Kiddo" Kid looked up at his father, concern and fear covering his face.

"They won't let me sit in there with her, I want to see my daughter born" he sighed as his father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"All children take their time coming into the world son, a little patience and faith in Crona and your daughter will be here in no time." He said, smiling as he coaxed his son into the chair closest to them.

* * *

><p>Crona moaned out in pain, imaged popping in and out of her head. Seeing Medusa in a nurse's uniform, popping in and out of the actual nurses. She was there; smiling her evil smile, the same look in her eye that Crona had feared since childhood.<p>

"I can't handle this!" she shouted. The nurses were astonished as each needle they tried to insert into her arm broke. All they could do was tie her down to prevent her from causing the baby too much trauma.

"Kid! Ragnarok! Aahh! I don't know how to deal with this! I can't!" she screamed as she tried to break free, she wanted to escape to her beach with no ocean, away from everything.

"Crona whether you're ready or not the baby's coming, I need you to push if you want the pain to stop." The doctor said briefly catching her attention.

'Crona listen to the doctor, she's going to die if you don't push. That pain will be much worse; if you want this pain to stop, PUSH!' Ragnarok urged he didn't like this madness.

Crona cried as she bore down, forcing control over her body as she birthed her daughter.

* * *

><p>Two hours later she laid back in exhaustion, the cries of her newborn child filling the room.<p>

"She's got lungs as strong as mine" Ragnarok snickered as he peeled from Crona's back.

'What a lovely child' Crona froze as Medusa's voice reached her ears. Crona looked over at the small baby, dread filling her being. 'Oh and look at that she –' Crona's eyes grew large with fear. "Doctor?" Crona looked down at the doctor loosening the straps around her wrists.

"Yes Crona" she responded.

"My blood is black you know?" the doctor watched as Crona's eyes hazed out, an emptiness filling them that hadn't been seen there in years. In the back of her mind she could hear Medusa's laughter.

"My daughter" Ragnarok chuckled as he grew in size, he remember the good ol' days when he and Crona were undefeatable. "My daughter" Crona sobbed, "My daughter's blood is black, you know?"


	2. Destruction

To those who have been waiting quite some time for the next chapter, or who may have forgotten about this story I apologize. The last few months have been pretty difficult, I lost my job, my grandfather passed away and then I had a baby sister born and I'm going to be moving. So to say the least it's been pretty chaotic. However I do plan to continue and once things settle down output will increase. :D  
>–YourNervousAuthor<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Kid sighed patiently as he cradled his sleeping daughter in his arms. For four years he had wondered where Chrona had gone after the birth of their daughter. The pink haired girl slept peacefully in her father's arms, completely unaware of the destruction he stood in, their home in wreckage after the attack.

Silently he begged that the child would never know her mother had caused the damage. Silently he pulled a cell phone from his pocket.

"Kid? Is that you, it's the middle of the night! What'dya want?" Soul sleepily growled out.

"I need a favor, can Izumi and I spend the night at your house?" he called Beelzebub and gently leaped onto the skateboard, Izumi stirred slightly before going back to sleep.

"Sure" Soul muttered questioningly.

* * *

><p>Kid was greeted by a worried Maka who took Izumi to sleep on a cot in her oldest son's bedroom, the boy was two years older than Izumi and was used to the girl trailing him when they were together. Soul and Maka were preparing for a second son, her round stomach making her movements awkward yet graceful at the same time.<p>

Soul gazed lovingly at his wife as she went to bed before turning to Kid.

"So Kid, why the late night visit?" Soul questioned, closing his robe to cover his exposed torso and boxers.

"Chrona... she attacked our house… it's been so long… she destroyed everything" tears came to his eyes as he pulled a partially burned picture from his pocket. He stared with pained longing at his wedding photo.

"I'm sorry man" Soul whispered, patting Kid's back, "Look let's talk about this in the morning, there's some blankets on the couch already." Soul left the kitchen and headed to bed. Curling up to Maka's backside, he rested his hands on her stomach, his child's gentle kicking greeting his hands. Pity for Kid overwhelmed him as he vainly tried to sleep.


End file.
